


Light in the Darkness

by Chere_the_Dancer



Series: Wayhaven Week July 12th-18th 2020 [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chere_the_Dancer/pseuds/Chere_the_Dancer
Summary: Kira is used to having to be a certain way.  She's the smart girl, the diligent worker, the grateful recipient of the truth about the supernatural.  With Felix she gets to be all those things, but without any of the pressure.  If she wants to be the smart girl on a sugar rush, Felix is there for it.   There's nothing she can't be open about and she's excited to share with him something close to her heart.
Relationships: Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: Wayhaven Week July 12th-18th 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827559
Kudos: 16





	Light in the Darkness

# Aurora or Abyss

# 

Kira bit her lip as she studied the placement of the pictures she’d hung. They looked good, though perhaps some people would say it was crowded. Regardless, she was happy with it and seeing as it was her room, that’s what mattered.

Her door opened, crashing against the cardboard box she’d set on the floor. She didn’t have to turn to know who’d come in without knocking.

“Hey Felix.”

“Kira, why didn’t you tell me you were coming?!”

He’d draped himself over her back and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She laughed, patting one of his hands playfully.

“You guys did a great job decorating my room, but I wanted to add some of my stuff to make it feel like home. I thought you’d get bored watching me unpack, so I was going to surprise you later.”

“I’d never get bored!” Felix exclaimed as if he was offended. He nuzzled his face into her neck and she squealed at the sensation. His fingers began a dance against her sides which broke her squeal into helpless giggles. She writhed wildly against him, but in her heart, Kira was happy to have him near her, touching her. “After all, I’d be getting to watch you!”

Kira felt a blush take over her face.

“I’m not that interesting.”

“You are to me,” Felix vowed before laying a brief kiss to her neck and releasing her. “Even when you aren’t being targeted by rogue supernaturals.”

Kira laughed, snatching his hand and leading him to the wall she had been decorating. She had ordered the pictures the same week she had found out she had her own space in Unit Bravo’s home. Now that they were finally here, she was excited to share them.

“What do you think?” She asked, keeping Felix’s hand clasped in hers. She tried to see the images through new eyes. The most dramatic was an artist’s rendering of a lunar eclipse, the blood red moon shining amongst clouds and stars. It was stretched across five prints of varying sizes and Kira loved the way each drew the eye. Less eye catching, but still beautiful, was a large print of a photograph that captured two meteors steaking across a dusky sky. Perhaps her favorite was the third, a beautiful aurora captured twice, both in the sky and in the reflection provided by the icy sea it shone above.

“I think you love the sky,” he replied teasingly. She shoved him with her shoulder and he continued. “Really, I had no idea that Earth’s sky could look like this. I’d almost think it was some kind of magic.”

He pointed to the picture of the aurora, its bright blues and greens giving a cheerfulness to the wall the other two images lacked. Kira smiled, happy that her favorite image was the one he had picked out.

“Isn’t it beautiful? It’s caused by ion particles or gases or something interacting with the sun. Which I don’t really understand, so it might as well be magic.”

Felix chuckled, hair bouncing with the motion.

“What is it you like about all of this?” He asked, gesturing to the artwork.

“There’s just something cool about light in dark places,” Kira replied after a moment of thought, chewing on her bottom lip absentmindedly, unaware of Felix’s sudden fixation on the spot she was turning a bright red. “Did you know, when they got the first telescope into space, one of the things they did was aim it at what looked like an empty piece of space—an abyss of darkness as far as we could tell. With the greater magnification, they found that space was full of stars, you just couldn’t see them from earth. I guess all these pictures remind me that even when I can’t see the light, it’s still there.”

“How do you even know things like that? Are you like Nate and watch a bunch of those boring shows on the television?”

Felix’s face was scrunched together in playful confusion and Kira rolled her eyes in response.

“Yes, I enjoy watching those boring shows, but that’s not where I learned about this. A professor mentioned it when I was at college. I guess it stuck with me.” She bit her lip again before continuing. “Normally when people ask, I just tell them I loved the mythology behind the constellation when I was a kid. It’s true, it’s just not the whole story. I wanted you to know the deeper bit, even if I think it’s a little pretentious when I say it aloud.”

“Kira,” Felix reached up and brushed his thumb over the portion of her lip she’d been assaulting. They both felt the shiver that ran through her body at the motion. His expression was more serious than normal, his eyes intense on hers. “You’ll have to tell me all about it.”

“We could go stargazing this summer,” she suggested, lip brushing his finger with every word. Her voice trembled and faltered as she voiced her ideas. “We can bring blankets and sleep under the stars. If the blankets get staticky it’ll be dark enough that we can see all the electricity. I love running my hands over a blanket and seeing the sparks.” Kira’s pace increased with her excitement. “We could even have a bonfire and make smores in case you don’t end up liking stargazing as much as I do.”

“Smores?”

“Ugh, see, this is how I know the others are old. How can they not have shown you what a smore is?! They are so good Felix, they’re—”

He cut off the beginning of her rant when he finally gave into the pull between them and kissed her gently. Her face went five different shades of red, but she wrapped her arms around him to return the kiss eagerly. When she did pull back both of their faces were dominated by goofy grins.

“You’ll have to show me when we go stargazing. Who else can I trust to show me the best parts of this world?”

“Obviously just me if no one has introduced you to the wonders that are smores,” Kira joked, taking him by the hand and moving to lead him out of her room.

“Where are we going now? I was having fun!”

“Yeah, but now you have to try microwave smores. There subpar in some aspects when compared with ones from a bonfire, but it’s a start. You can’t go one more day without trying them.”

Laughter followed the two down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how did I do with Felix? I'm trying not to go too far into my speculations for the future of the games with these stories, so I'm imagining this to take place shortly after book two. Also, all of the art pieces on Kira's wall are actual pieces of art I found on Amazon. I knew what kind of things I was looking for because I'd come up with my theme, but I wanted to be describing something real instead of something I was making up in my head.


End file.
